


Coincidence 5

by Sunhawk16



Series: Coincidence [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Twelve days of Christmas 2015 - day 9 -





	Coincidence 5

**Author's Note:**

> Twelve days of Christmas 2015 - day 9 -

Hey Heero, are you still awake over there?

It takes me more than five minutes to fall asleep…

Oh good. I mean… good that you’re awake, not good that you can’t fall asleep. Or… that it takes you a long time…

Duo…

Sorry. I was just thinking about tomorrow and hoping the weather holds out for us.

It should. Everything looks clear until the evening.

It’s just, we’ve been pretty lucky so far and I’m going to feel bad if the weather turns and you don’t get to go hang gliding.

Me? What about you? I thought that was why you came out here too?

Well yeah, but it’s been all my side-trips that took up all the time.

We have crammed a lot into a week and a half….

I just want to make sure you’re having a good time.

…

Most of the stops have been my idea, and this is the one thing you wanted to do.

…

It’s just going to suck if we don’t get to go up.

Duo?

Yeah?

I’m having a good time.

…

…

Really?

Well, I’d maybe have a better time if we could…. You know…. Go to sleep now?

Sorry. Night, John-boy…

Good night Mary Ellen.

Ha! You actually got that! Oh my god… I never would have thought!

Maxwell!

Sorry…

…

Hey Heero?

Yes, Duo.

I’m having a good time too.


End file.
